


The Unforgivable Curse

by Twicejjang10



Series: Twice in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prophecy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicejjang10/pseuds/Twicejjang10
Summary: Jeongyeon was always tied to her family rules; the blood that she has cannot be tainted. But, she's willing to risk it because Nayeon is still worth it to the end.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon & Park Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Twice in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. The Unwanted Child

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional with no meanings of pushing the relationship to reality. This is from fans and to fans. Read at your own cause.  
> The story was inspired by the Harry Potter movie series by JK Rowling and from the houses were slightly following the patterns from a fanart on Twitter. Shout out to @tonidoodles for making an amazing fanart of Twice x Harry Potter!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon's life was full of terror and torture until she meets a friend on a train to the place of her escape.

When Jeongyeon was born, It was one of the biggest celebrations that The Yoo Family has ever created. After a whole year of trying, the family was finally blessed with a beautiful and healthy young girl. 

But despite the fact, it was more of a torment than a gift for Jeongyeon's father, who has been wishing for a baby boy as the family's future heir. Unfortunately, what he gets was the complete opposite. 

A mere useless human, that was how he entitled her. He needed someone robust, someone, who's able to take care of the family's name. Someone who wasn't Jeongyeon and how unfortunate she was.

Even on the first day of her life on earth was filled with rejection and hatred.

-

At the age of 4, Jeongyeon learns about magic how it tied up to the meaning of her family's name. The weight that it has been put on it. Her father has explained to her at her very young age, about the purity of their family's blood and how powerful it meant for them. 

In her very young age, Jeongyeon learns how to exceed the expectation and be the best at everything she is, but first, she has to wait for that magical power to appear. 

-

At the age of 7, Jeongyeon learns the meaning of disappointment. It was shown to her by the reaction that her father gave to her. When she finally shows the signs of her magic. No happy cheers or compliment; what she got was more of a side and narrow look. 

"It was about time you get it if it had been longer. I would have called you a squib." Jeongyeon never thought something so ambiguous has deep meaning. The word haunts her every day while continually getting bash out by her father. 

At that age, Jeongyeon learns that words could kill.

-

At the age of 8, Jeongyeon learns that being a Yoo was more than just a name. It was about power. No child in the Wizarding community gets a lesson about duelling spells, not when you're this young. Yet, in her age, she has learned numerous types of spells to prepare her for battle. 

Spells that were used to stun or deflect the opponents' enchantments were feed to her as a daily meal; sometimes, they were cast to her on purpose. So, the wounds would sink in, and the chanting of the spell would be printed on her skin. 

At that age, Jeongyeon learns that she has to be thick-headed and robust.

-

At the age of 9, Jeongyeon learns that wizards could do magic without wands or some sort and she learns it the hard way. 

When her father flung her across the hallway of the dimmed lighted building that she called her home, a loud bang and thud were heard after Jeongyeon hit the cold bricked wall and landing face-first on the floor. 

"You are a disgrace to the entire family. A Yoo family was born to be strong and smart witted. Your spell can't even kill a bird." His voice echoed around the manor, upon hearing it, the house-elves run themselves to safety. Scared for their dear life as their master went in rage.

That night Jeongyeon learn the feeling of hatred and anger as she slumped on the cold cemented floor. In the empty and dark room with no windows attached to it. Her father had locked her inside as a punishment, for failing on moving some objects and deflecting his sudden attacks.

Thus, it resulted in his sudden anger and flung her towards the room. But not before he disarms her of her wand.

Jeongyeon could only sob silently after that, wiping of the tears while covering her mouth to make less noise. "Mom, Where are you?" She said amidst the damages that were streaming across her face. She needed the warm comfort solace in this cold, wrenched room.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep, covered in all the tears she spent, weeping her misery away. 

The next morning, Jeongyeon was awoken by the sudden realisation of how cold the room was.

The wind, coming from a tiny gap on the bottom of the door, freezes her to death. Because the room was windowless, it traps the frosty wind inside. Every breath she takes, stings and crushed her lungs whole, she needed fresh air other than intoxicating wind.

The tall and narrow walls crept on to her brain, it hypnotises her eyes. It was slowly closing in on her, making it more and more claustrophobic

The elves couldn't help her; his father has strictly forbidden them to do so. With no wand, it was impossible to get out.

The darkness and suffocation that the room was giving her swallowed her whole. This room was practically designed as her tomb, and she was buried alive in it. 

But Jeongyeon didn't want to die yet, not when she has a lot to uncover.

She was never like her father, a powerful wizard with a considerable amount of power. Powerful enough to cast a spell without a wand. She was weak, all of the spells that she has managed to cast made little to no impact or damage. 

However, she has a strong will to survive. To absorb all of those cuts and bruises that her father had given to her that manages to damage her body. It was the source of her power.

Even though her only view was black with nothing more than a small light, seeping from the bottom of the door. Jeongyeon feels her way around the room, standing up and try to search for the door. When she finally felt, the rough texture of the wooden door. 

She traced her way to the knob, rotating it a couple of times before backing up. She imagined how the room looks and constructed it by the feeling of it. Mostly she focused on the door, what it was made of, where exactly it is, how does it feel and the position of the knob. 

When the imaginary blueprint of the room, settled on her mind, she concentrated on the knob and raised her hand to point at it. Fingers stretched out, and her hand opens out.

Magic was all about concentration on a particular object, that could be seen or feel. But, Jeongyeon has lost her sense of sight, so it was up to her sense of touch. 

The room was quiet as she concentrated, focusing on the vision of the door. She breathed slowly and cancelled the outside world. Listening to the thump of her heart, before breathing out the final lump of air.

"Alohamora." Her voice came out quiet and timid, whisper-like. What followed after was the sound of gear lock clicking and the doorknob rotating. 

When the door flung open, bringing the fresh air in. Jeongyeon saw her father, standing in the middle of the hallway. Face flat as the floor and cold as ice, but there was a tint of pride on his eyes.

With a low bellowing voice, He ordered: "Garden, Now!"

-

At the age of 10, Jeongyeon has learned every spell that has ever written in the book and was forced to master it. The constant abuse that her father gives to her for the rest of her childhood life. Turned her into a cold and resilient kid. 

Every spell practice was getting more and more hard by the day. But this time, Jeongyeon was a lot stronger and more vigilant at the attacks that were coming towards her. The night before she even reaches the age for her invitation letter to Hogwarts, her father invited her to his private office.

The atmosphere around the office was dark and gloomy. The walls were painted grey and black with paintings of what seems to be a portrait of a muggle suppressed by wizards. The wizard on the picture was moving, waving around his wand right at the faces of the terrified muggles. 

A sickening painting that shows how the family view them. Jeongyeon paid no mind at all by the existence of muggles, while her father. He despises them all. 

He stands behind his black marbled desk, warming up his hand at the light-up fireplace. The desk consisted of a small book, a bunch of ink lots and quill, and his skull-top wand. With his trusty white and old owl perched on his leather seat, looking at Jeongyeon bitterly. Narrowed eyes and pointy beak, followed by a loud squark as she looked at it. 

Jeongyeon stands there with hands behind her back, a uniformed stance. "You called me?" Jeongyeon said, voice deep as the sea and it echoes around the room. Her father merely looked at her to even catch a glance before he spoke. "Have I ever teach you about dark arts?"

Jeongyeon froze, a year ago when she finally turns 10. Her father had figured that maybe it was the right time, to show Jeongyeon what dark arts truly is. Yet, it wasn't in a form that was in her liking; instead, it was the opposite. That evening was the first time; she went inside his father's office. 

-

_The night's atmosphere was not at its best; cold freezing air roams around the dimly lighted manor. The only source of light would come in the form of small candles spread across the mansion. But it was not bright enough to light up the whole building._

_Jeongyeon walks across the dark concrete hallway, grim-looking portraits were hung on the walls. Full of wizards and witches casting terrors into the eyes of the weak, which was the muggles. Jeongyeon could only grimace at the painting, it caused sick to her stomach, watching as their moveless body stare at her soul. The others were just a portrayal of torture as if it was the true nature._

_She took faster steps after that, making long strides across the long hallway. The marbled wooden door was more significant than her body and was even taller than the rest of the entries in the manor._

_Her small and limp body wasn't strong enough to push the door, let alone opening it full. Desperate for the way of getting in, Jeongyeon draws her wand from her pocket and point it at the big black wooden marbled door. "Flipendo!"_

_And with one cast of so-called jinx-spell, the big obstacle moved a little, making a narrow opening big enough for her slim body to slip right through it. Once inside, she saw her father sitting at his leather chair with an owl roost on his shoulder. Constantly fidgeting and flapping its wings at the presence of a new visitor._

_His arm was resting at its skull-top cane. That was also used as a place to rest his wand hold. His legs were resting on top of one another, and the expression of his face was rather unimpressed, grim-looking. In front of his desk was another small table with a chair. On it was a piece of paper and a quill with no ink._

_Jeongyeon didn't need to be told by his father to sit at the chair, his eyes show it all. Once she was seated, he stood up from his chair looking at Jeongyeon with a sad warren face almost unreadable and turn to light the fireplace by just an incantation._

_His tall body covered the flame on the whole, but the heat still roams around replacing the atmosphere of the room, from cold to a warm summer day. "Write down every spell; we have ever used." He ordered, still facing the burning fireplace._

_Jeongyeon looked at the piece of paper with confusion seen through her eyes. "How? You haven't given me any ink?" Jeongyeon said with a quiet tone too tired to raise her voice._

_Her father mildly chuckled and turned around to look at her. "It wouldn't require any ink, whatsoever." He said and slammed his cane to the ground, hard enough to startle the girl._

_It was enough of command for her to start writing. The quill was unlike any other; the texture was firmer than any other and certainly quite more cumbersome. She writes the spell down on the paper._

_The way the quill flow on the blank sheet was rougher than any other parchment. The texture was different as if she was writing on an uneven surface. As she writes every spell that they ever cast and learn, her hands started to tingle and slowly burns. Her writing hand twitch, and she automatically let it go._

_She clicked her tongue and gasp in pain, for what seems to be the writing on the parchment has copied itself on the back of Jeongyeon's hand—like an invisible needle, carving its way to her skin._

_She felt the sheer pain at everything that she has written, slowly getting carved into her skin. It left her with a bloody red mark as it continues to cut against her skin, again and again, and again and again. Until she finished the whole paper, by that time the spell carving of the ink-covered her full hand._

_The words were healed, but it left red marks covering the side of her writing arm. All those time her father has been watching the quill doing its job._

_"It's called a black quill." He said, staring maniacally at Jeongyeon with no sense of guilt whatsoever. On the contrary, he was happy and proud of his work._

_"No ink would be necessary for it, as it uses your blood as its ink." He pointed out to the paper that the words were entirely red with her blood._

_Jeongyeon was instantly horrified by the knowledge and touched the healed wounds. It burns and sting when it comes in contact with her fingers._

_His father stared at her with a blank face and started to walk closer until He was right beside her desk. Jeongyeon was looking down at his lap, too scared even to meet his eyes._

_While it pierces through her head. "It is an object of dark arts, a device of torture." He explained the whole ordeal and usage, but by that time, Jeongyeon was long gone. Not too interested in learning it._

_Once she dismisses her for the night, she hurried back to her room, bandaging the swollen carving. That night, Jeongyeon couldn't sleep at the knowledge of the art that she was going to learn._

-

A year later, here she is standing in front of her father talking about the same topic that she had feared to learn. "No, You haven't. But, You have demonstrated to me one of their usages." Jeongyeon answered with a clear and steady voice, hiding the shakiness that she was feeling. 

Her father, still drawn to the fireplace waved his hand and out from a small drawer of his desk, a short black leather book. The book flew towards Jeongyeon at high speed, when her father quickly flicked it, causing it to operate at high speed—almost hitting Jeongyeon's face if she didn't catch it first. 

Jeongyeon looked at the book in hand, there was no writing on it nor title and proceed to open it. Upon opening it, Jeongyeon yelped in surprise as the face of a wailing man came out of the book screaming at Jeongyeon.

She fell down to the floor, dragging herself away from such horror, face pale white as paper and her feet feel like jellied worms.

"It used to be a copy of 'Magic Moste Evile' But I redesigned the cover and put some notes on to it. I want you to keep it." Her father explained as he waved his hand another time, closing the book entirely. Jeongyeon took the book with shaky hands and stood on her limp feet. 

After that, she was dismissed from his office, but before that, Her father gave her the last order. "There are spells there; I want you to learn it. One day, I will check to see if you have finally mastered it. Until then, You're dismissed." Jeongyeon nod, gripping tightly at the book. 

She made sure that she'll put the book in a sacred place. Far far away from her, as she feared it would accidentally scare her life away.

-

At the age of 11, Jeongyeon got her Hogwarts letter and for the first time in her life. Her father accompanied her to buy the necessary items, written on the list specified only for the first-year students. 

The list took them shopping to Diagon Alley with Jeongyeon's father leading the way. Diagon Alley was full of witches, wizards, and kids going around finding things to buy for the school year. 

They first visited Flourish & Blotts to purchase the books the first-year students needed, but her father only bought some of it. 

"You'll use the rest of my books, They are still new, and I have written some useful notes on them." He explained, Jeongyeon didn't mind at all of getting second-hand books from her father. She was always the one using it in the first place. 

The second store was Madam Malkin's for the robes that Jeongyeon needed, but even before They enter her father had already turned the other way to another store. "The robes here are for scums, and low-life wizards, robes in Twilfitt and Tattings is more reasonable for us." He said as They walked to the shop on the south side of Diagon Alley. 

Twilfitt and Tattings are quieter and less crowded, unlike the rest of Diagon Alley, her father was right about it being an upperclassman shop as all of the customers were basically from a pure-blooded family.

Jeongyeon knows them, from her father's monthly gathering of the pure-blooded family. Every time that happens, Jeongyeon would lock herself in her room like she never existed.

After the small chitchat inside the little shop and the finished fitting of Jeongyeon's robes, it was time to apparate back to their manor.

While they were walking towards the end of Diagon Alley, Jeongyeon past by The Weasleys Joke Shop and was intrigued by it, the atmosphere around the place was light and cheerful, with people of various ages come and gather to buy stuff from the joke shop. Jeongyeon wanted to come in and maybe buy one Puking Pastille to use later to joke around at school. 

But even before she ran off inside, her father had an iron-clad grip on her hand. "We will not be buying stuff, from those disgusting blood-traitors. Now, Come On!" He pulled Jeongyeon through the crowd. 

Nevertheless, she still looked at the brightly coloured building with fireworks coming out of its side. Of course, her father wouldn't let her have the fun If there's a family pride involved. 

-

The last night that she'll be staying at the manor would finally come to an end. Jeongyeon would have been lying if she said she wasn't excited of it. She has been waiting for her whole life actually to go out of the manor for good. 

Even if it's not forever, a couple of months was enough to satisfy her, because she couldn't take it being trapped in this wretched hole anymore.

A small smile was painted on her face as she packs her clothes, robes, cauldron, books, and the rest on her trunk. Once everything has been fully packed, she closed the trunk, and with a final click, it closed completely.

Just as she was about to lay down on her bed to call it a day, a knock was heard from the door. Jeongyeon immediately stood up from her bed to open the door, to her surprised her father was standing on her doorstep, holding a black velvet box.

"Before you sleep, Here take it." He said and handed Jeongyeon the velvet box. 

The box was too big to contain a ring or a bracelet, so Jeongyeon was surprised when she opened it. It was a locket that was used by her mother a lot.

She held it between her two fingers, seeing as the light coming from the candle. It reflected through the tiny bits of diamonds on the locket. 

"Wear it; She would want you to." He said and walked off before Jeongyeon could even say anything. 

When his shadow was nowhere to be seen, Jeongyeon closed the door and walked towards the vanity mirror on the dimly lighted room. The locket was beautiful and just as she remembered how her mom uses to wear. 

She unclasped the magnet and put it around her neck, putting it under her shirt so no one could see it. Then she clasped it back again, for a couple of minutes she just stares at the mirror. Her eyes empty and mind blank. 

Tomorrow she wouldn't be staying at the manor for a brief time. And for once in her life, She wouldn't be under her dad's reign anymore. 

But all of this seems too good to be true. Not at the Hogwarts letter She received. But by the act that her father was giving to her the day before her departure. Never in her life has her father ever accompanied her shopping or even escorted her from store to store. 

Even tonight he gave her, her mother's locket, which was always in his possession and was never allowed to be given to Jeongyeon. Everything seems to be surreal for Jeongyeon. For once, It was a quiet life. But she knows how south it could have to get in just a second. 

Until then she waits and rests because tomorrow she's not going to learn anything particular from her father anymore. 

-

Kings Cross Station was fully packed with people, mostly muggles doing their daily morning routine of going to work. Jeongyeon was there, in the middle of the bustling crowd ness of armies of people marching on their way. 

Jeongyeon walked across the platform, searching for the specific one. Platform 5, platform 6, platform 7, platform eight, and Platform 9, and just in front of it Platform 9 and three quarters. Jeongyeon pushed her trolley amongst the crowd of people with her father following close behind.

When she reaches the platform, she stopped to looked back, only to realise that her father has left. She knew that all of those good traits would be gone, the minute she reached the platform. 

But she didn't bother and gripped on her trolley even harder and run towards the red-bricked wall, passing on all of the muggles who were too busy to notice a disappearance. 

She felt a big swooshed of air and then-out on another platform. Welcomed by the steam engine that brings students back Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express.

The platform was full of families sending off their children from the platform, Jeongyeon just passed through them, putting her trunk on one of the baggage compartment. 

Inside she walked across the very narrow hallways of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. It took a long time until she eventually finds one that's empty with no students, just as the time the train left the station. 

The sound of the train slowly chugging its way down the track and honking its air horn, filled the whole entirety of the platform. Jeongyeon could only watch from the other side of the slightly grey tinted window; the train slowly sped the railway onwards until the station was too far to see anymore. 

Old apartment complex and districts shifted into a shade of yellow and orange field, almost endless. Trees were starting to lose their leaves as they fell to the ground. The air of the season was a rather chilly one, closing up to winter. 

Jeongyeon sits near the window, pushing herself against the cabin wall. There were no other students in her cabin, which was better since it brings peace to her mind. 

Jeongyeon's eyes were getting droopy; sleepiness started to consume her. Her eyes were close to shutting, swallowed by the compartment seat itself. 

Until a knock from the cabin's small window door woke her whole, a girl's face shown into view; she was peeking inside the compartment holding on the metal railing of the door and slide it to the side. 

Her head looked inside a little, enough for Jeongyeon to see. "Sorry, any other place is full. Mind if I join you?" The girl asked, a tint of hope shimmering in her eyes. Jeongyeon nod rather too vigorous, desperate was she not. 

The young girl smiled and whispered a small thank you, before sliding the door fully for her to get in. She sat right across of Jeongyeon, huffing and placing her bag right beside her.

Jeongyeon glimpse at her for a little while. The girl was dressed in a fashion Jeongyeon has never seen before. Maybe it was a new type of style in the Wizarding World since she never really followed the trends. Jeongyeon shrugged it off, looking once more, outside of the window. 

Out there was calm and empty, only filled with trees and various fields. She was too busy looking outside even to notice the other occupants' constant fidgety. It's not that Jeongyeon doesn't want to make friends, it's just she instead be immersed in the view outside. 

But the other girl has different plans. "Uhm, I'm Nayeon. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl cheekily said, raising her hand towards Jeongyeon. 

Only then does she look away from the view outside, shaking back the extended hand. "Nice to meet you too, eh?" Jeongyeon didn't quite hear her name right and tilted her head. 

The other girl name Nayeon repeated. "Its Nayeon." She said with a small smile on her face, enough to brightly coloured the room. Jeongyeon let go of the arm and laid back cosily to her seat. 

"Nayeon? And your family name is?" Jeongyeon asked again. "Its Im Nayeon." The name rings a bell to Jeongyeon's head, of course, who wouldn't know the family of the Im's. 

"Of course, The Im's. You must've been the daughter of Im Yoona then. Odd? I never quite knew that She had gotten married already." Jeongyeon said nonchalantly, Nayeon just looked at her confused, not really following her.

But Jeongyeon didn't notice it and continued to blabber on. "Im Yoona, the famous witch designer. The one who designed and constructed the enchanted robes worn by the student at Mahoutokoro Wizarding School." Nayeon looked at her beyond confused, eyebrows knitted together like a thread. 

"I'm sorry, Maho-what?" Nayeon asked, somewhat confused, and Jeongyeon's excited face turns slightly down. 

Mahoutokoro is a famous Japanese wizarding school known for training the best Quidditch players in Japan. Everybody in the wizarding world must've known them; they were always mentioned on the daily prophet. Every time Japan won the Quidditch World Cup.

"You don't know, Mahoutokoro Wizarding School? But Your Mother was the one who designs their enchanted robes." Nayeon shakes her head quickly while waving her hand. "Im Yoona isn't my mother. To be honest, I don't even know Im Yoona at all." 

That shocked Jeongyeon instantly, The Im's were always known for their blood purity and thirst for fame with a very close connection with people working at the daily prophet. They were part of the Sacred Five Family including the Yoo's. So, it'll be odd for an Im not to know their blood-related cousins. 

If they were cousins in the first place, if her mom isn't Im Yoona, maybe her father is. Since Yoona was the only girl that the Im's has ever had in their family line, with the rest of it filled by men. "Forgive me for I have mistaken, Your father must've been the one with an Im as the family name, What's his name?" 

Nayeon shakes her head once more, "My Father's not an Im. This is the first time, I've heard someone making a big fuss out of my family name." She chuckled, which made Jeongyeon froze. 

Has no one ever mentioned her family status to her? If she's not a part of the pure-blood family, then maybe she's a half-blood. "I've mistaken you again, I presumed. Which side of your parents has magical blood, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon asked the real question, but the girl just looked down at the cabin floor with a crooked smile. 

"To be frank, My parents are non-magical." 

Jeongyeon's heart dropped, and her face was in a state of shock. "You're a muggle-born?" Nayeon nodded and smiled wide; she continued to ramble about her first time finding out about her magical powers. But, Jeongyeon wasn't listening at all. 

-

Jeongyeon knew muggle-borns all to well and how her father's filthy mouth describe them. 

_"Filthy Mudbloods! They taint our pure magical society with them having to have the same grades as us. Once a muggle, always a muggle. The quote would never differ to another." Her father once said, in front of one of the paintings at the manor. Jeongyeon was right beside her when He said that, wholly disgusted at his opinions._

She never hated the idea of muggles using or acquiring magic. For her, it was a new some sort of finding, from where do they get those magical powers. 

However, her father despises them, ranked them as the low creature. A piece of dirt in the ground that was meant to be stepped on. 

The same minds go around the pure-blood family or else, They'll be titled Mudblood-lovers or a Blood-traitor if her father finds out about her meeting or eventually befriending a muggle-born. She'll be a perfect practising sack for his dark arts back home.

But she was going to Hogwarts, and her father wasn't there to watch him. Besides she needed a friend, whether it's a muggle-born or not, she didn't care. So, Jeongyeon took the hand Nayeon extended once more to try to introduce herself. 

Jeongyeon smiled in delight, "The names Yoo Jeongyeon, Call me Jeongyeon." She said, shaking her arm and smile.

-

At the age of 11, Jeongyeon meets a friend that against all of the odds and risk. Jeongyeon was brave enough to jump over that cliff because Nayeon wasn't bad at all.


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wishes, she and Jeongyeon would be in the same house. But the sorting hat and Jeongyeon herself thought otherwise.

The old steam engine rushed through the wind, speeding across the tracks. It passes through fields until from a distance, Jeongyeon could see from the side of her eye. The crowd of trees in front of their path, they were getting nearer towards Hogwarts.

She didn't even notice how long it has been, too busy to see it in the first place. Too busy conversing with Nayeon on things magical related. It was clear the other girl was new to this world, shown by how clueless she is to spells there is.

"So, you're telling me. I accidentally jinxed my teacher." Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon surprised, while the other girl just smiled. A small chuckle manages to escape from her lips. "I supposed you did the jinx out of anger. It is quite a funny experience." Jeongyeon finishes with a laugh, Nayeon followed.

Jeongyeon learned that Nayeon found out about her magical attributes when she accidentally jinxes her teacher. The man was a complete pervert, who seems to have trouble managing where his hands belong.

Nayeon, the unknown young witch, jinx him out of anger because he keeps on bothering her friends and herself, since he couldn't keep his hands towards himself and always on his feet. Nayeon wanted to make him learn, at least for him, to taste his own medicine.

The jinxed was never intentional, Nayeon just wanted to see him keep on moving as he never seems to stop. It was a rather funny thing, seeing your teacher dancing without his consent.

The whole class laughs at his bizarre actions, he dances and twirls around, giving the course an entire show; some even caught it on camera.

At some point, the teacher finally begged for it to stop, he was too tired and spooked for not knowing why and where it was coming from, he was terrified. Nayeon, who thought he had enough, eventually felt terrible, and at that stopped the enchantment right away.

It was an odd yet funny experience for Nayeon. And after school, when she arrived home. She couldn't wait to tell her parents what she saw.

Only to find them talking to an unknown person, right in their living room. They invite her to sit right next to their parents, who were baffled at what they just heard. Nayeon came in late even to ask them what's wrong.

The person was going on and on about the wizarding community, Hogwarts. And how Nayeon was different from the others, that the things she just saw in her class weren't done by mistake. Nayeon herself did it.

Then the next thing she knew, she boarded a train that would take her to a place that teaches her how to control her ability. Nayeon was fond of the idea of meeting new people. But, none was in the same ordeal as she does.

Judging by how she was rejected by about every single compartments she visited. It was either too full or the students inside just didn't want people like Nayeon there with them. Not that she was the worse kind in the first place.

She was lucky enough to find a cabin that accepted her, which was Jeongyeon's cabin, with only her inside. An even more straight luck, when she managed to make a new friend because Jeongyeon was friendly enough, yet behind that mysterious and cold persona.

They manage to converse regularly after. "We're getting nearer Hogsmead station. It's best if we change into our standard robes by now." Jeongyeon stood up from her seat and took the bag from under it, taking out the robes that she had packed on her bag.

Nayeon did the same thing and changed into the standard black work robes. Under it was a shirt with a tie covered by a plain black jumper. Once they were entirely changed, it was at the same time as the Hogwarts Express nearing its destination.

-

The train comes to an abrupt halt, stopping right in front of the Hogsmead station. Jeongyeon and Nayeon packed their bags and went out of the train. The bags join the rest of the trunks, while the first years' student went in line, in front of the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, who's holding a candlelight lantern.

"Now, Hurry on then! Follow me!" The big and tall man said as He walks straight to the gate with others following behind, like a flock of ducks following the mother.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were walking close back, not wanting to be in the middle of the crowd. "I've known him before," Nayeon remarked Jeongyeon. "He was the one who accompanied me in Diagon Alley. His name was Seo Jang-hoon" She continued, Jeongyeon could only nod focusing on the dark road ahead.

The only source of light comes from the lantern that was held by the keeper. Jeongyeon could still see the road even though the fluorescent rarely reaches and lit the rest; it shines dimly.

Nayeon, on the other hand, was unfortunately struggling. Her robe was just an inch too long for her liking, and her eyesight was terrible, most of her vision was a blurry image, making her tripped once in awhile. She once again tripped on to a small pebble and accidentally held on to Jeongyeon's hand for balance.

"I can't see the road. Would it be a problem if I held on to your arms?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon could only nod and held back on her hand. Their arms tangle together with Nayeon hugging her arm full.

The light from the Keeper's lantern was too far to see. So, Jeongyeon uses her free hand to grab ahold of the wand inside her pocket. She took it out and flicked the wand a little. Nayeon watches her from the side, seeing the other utter an enchantments.

"Lumos!" She whispers silently, a simple light casting spell.

The light was bright enough for the two of them to see. It was enough to help them both understand the rocky ground and avoiding unnecessary pebbles.

Until, the keeper stopped at the lakeshore with a small fleet of boats, floating above it. Each of it hangs a lantern for them to pass, the dark and cold of the Great Lake.

"I can't see my reflections on the water," Nayeon said, holding on to the tiny boat and tipped the boat towards her side, making the other occupants' jolt as Nayeon almost made it sink.

"It's called the black lake for a reason, Nayeon," Jeongyeon said and tugged hard at Nayeon's robes pulling her back inside the boat.

She sat in shock and pouted at the aggressiveness that Jeongyeon showed. Jeongyeon could only chuckle at the girl's reaction, leaving her cranky at her side.

Unknowingly for them, the boat has managed to propel on its own across the dark crested water. It was enchanted to row itself across the lake, towards the brightly light castle, on top of the hill.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon looked amazed at the sight, so does everybody on the boat. Except for one person, who was sitting behind Jeongyeon, shaking frantically, making the whole boat vibrate.

"It's okay, Momoring. There's nothing inside this lake." The girl behind her tried to reason.

But It only made it shake harder, rocking the boat left to right. Her action was starting to annoy and terrify Nayeon, who were mostly scared to drown at the black lake. Who knows what kind of creatures lurks around inside.

"Can you stop that?! You're making the boat shake!" Nayeon shrieked, her voice was high pitched and loud, begging for the unknown girl to stop.

Jeongyeon doesn't want to feed fear into an already scared mind. She knows about the storylining up about the lake itself, about the creatures that lurk within it, big or small. But, she didn't want to scare anybody even though they have to know. She also didn't want to get wet, on her first day in Hogwarts.

"It's okay; some protective charms were cast to the boat. Nothing could hurt us." A little white lie goes a long way. There was never any saying about the boat being cast with protective charms. But if it convinced the shaken girl to stop, she might as well made it up.

Eventually, she stopped shaking just as they were close to the boathouse. The tiny boats docked inside of the small boathouse that was covered by glass and one by one they stepped out of the boat, Jeongyeon was the first one out.

After dusting her robe, she proceeded on to helping the ones that were still on the boat to get out. Once everyone was out of the boat, they continue their way towards the Chamber of Receptions. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were walking side by side until two other people joined them.

The girl with short ginger hair looked at Jeongyeon and Nayeon, extending her hand. "Hi! Thank you for calming Momo down. My name is Minatozaki Sana. Nice to meet you!" The girl, Sana, introduced herself. Her cheery and warm personality draws the two in to shake her hand.

While the girl beside her just smiled and extended her arm. "I'm Hirai Momo! Sorry if I scared you guys. Sana and I are from Japan." The both of them shake her hand; the girl has a long blonde hair that half of it was tied into a small bun.

Nayeon shakes her head. "Not a problem, sorry if I was rude. My name is Im Nayeon; She's Yoo Jeongyeon. It's nice to meet you guys!" Nayeon introduced them both to them. They walked together towards the chamber, where they wait to get sorted in each representative house.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I will each call you by your name, where the sorting head itself will sort you." Professor Taeyeon explained to first-year students.

Then proceed to go towards the great hall, leaving them there until she would finally call all of them.

Nayeon stands beside Jeongyeon, curious about what house she would be placed in. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon out of curiosity, hoping that the other girl would be in the same house as she did.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. You'll be there too, Okay?" Nayeon continued and asked the other two Japanese girls, leaving Jeongyeon utter less.

She knows which house she's supposed to be in; no other pure-blood family would go otherwise. Her father has even bought her uniform pack for that specific house, because without a doubt, would Jeongyeon be there.

If it were to Jeongyeon, she would rather be in Gryffindor with Nayeon. But it all depends on the personality of the person, not their choice or liking.

When Professor Taeyeon came back, she motioned them to follow her suit. Inside towards the great hall. Once the big and thick wooden double doors open up, it showed the scenery of the large room.

-

The tables were already packed with students from different grades. Each of them was differentiated by the houses they were sorted into. The ceiling above was enchanted to look like the sky above with floating candles up above. Flags of each house were floating above the designated table. From left to right were, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally, Slytherin.

The first-year students lined right up in front of the four tables, waiting for their turn to be sorted. "I will call every one of your names. Then you will get sorted and a seat at the rightful table of your house." Professor Taeyeon explained and unrolled the thick parchment of paper, with the list of names.

She cleared her throat and fixed her spectacles, "Park Jihyo!" The said girl walk through the crowd, her light pink hair stands out amongst the group of students.

Jeongyeon looked at her thoroughly, her hand me down robes and brightly coloured hair shows the perfect example of the weak and blood-traitor side of the Park family.

Her father has said to her once, how the majority of the park family were blood-traitors. They treated muggles and muggle-borns equally, meaning that they were at the same level as they are. The rest of the pure-blood family denounced their choice and despised them. Never significantly counted them as part of the sacred five.

Jihyo sat on the chair, while Professor Taeyeon placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ahh, Another Park. Gryffindor!" It took Jihyo a second to get sorted into her respected house. Smile painted on her face as She joins the rest of the cheering Gryffindor students, dressed in their known red robes.

"Hirai Momo!" Momo shrieks slightly by the mention of her name and immediately walked towards the chair. The sorting hat rested on her head. "My, my! Let's see what we got here. A loyal girl with a heart kind and warm..... Hmm......Hufflepuff!"

Momo cheerfully left the podium, waving at Sana one last time, before joining the rest of the Hufflepuff students at the long middle table right beside Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Sana was surprisingly next as if she and Momo were meant to go after each other. "Hmm, A softhearted girl, very modest, very kind... Hufflepuff!" Sana let out a small chuckle, joining Momo at the Hufflepuff table and sitting next to each other.

Nayeon who saw it immediately held on to Jeongyeon's hand, gripping at it lightly. "We'll go to the same house, too, right?" Nayeon whispered the question to Jeongyeon's ear, turning towards her. But the other girl didn't answer her question and merely shrugged her shoulder.

"Myoui Mina!" It was another Japanese girl who made Momo and Sana gasp in surprise. It seems that they've known the girl as they slightly wave towards her when she approaches the chair.

The girl smile, her long blonde hair swaying left to right as she walked to it. "What a brilliant and clever girl, sharp and wit as an eagle too....Hmm, But of course! Ravenclaw!" Mina smiled and walked towards her house, right across Sana and Momo, who greeted her from the neighbouring table.

"Im Nayeon!" Nayeon jerked when she heard her name being called; her grip on Jeongyeon's hand loosen after that, and she let go.

"Goodluck!" Jeongyeon mouthed to her, with a small smile, that was enough to calm her down.

The sorting hat rested on her head, and it took a while for it to choose, arguing along for Nayeon's place.

"You have a kind hard, Yet you're courage and braveness was the one who pushed you beyond it..... It'll be better if you join, Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said, and Nayeon smiled with delight. She was welcomed by loud cheers from the Gryffindor table, sitting right beside Jihyo.

"Hi, I'm Park Jihyo!" Jihyo extended her arm which Nayeon gladly replied with a handshake. "I'm Im Nayeon. Nice to meet you!" Nayeon said, smiling wide, showing her bunny teeth. They both looked back at the podium, watching the other students getting sorted. But, Nayeon was only waiting for one person.

"Is that girl, your friend, Nayeon?" Jihyo pointed out at Jeongyeon's back, who was too busy watching other students get sorted. Nayeon could only nod at the question; It was bold of her to assume that she and Jeongyeon were friends already.

Jihyo raised her eyebrows in fascination, "No wonder, a Pure-blood with a Pure-Blood. What an odd thing seeing an Im getting sorted into a Gryffindor." Jihyo stated Nayeon shakes her head vigorously, denying everything. "No, No, I'm not a Pure-blood. I'm actually Muggle-born." Nayeon explained.

It shocked Jihyo, and a guy closes sitting beside her. "Wait!? You're a Muggle-Born?" The guy asked, and Nayeon manages to nod back.

"Well, that's new; usually every Im would've been seated on the other edge of the Great Hall's Table." The guy pointed at the students dressed in green coloured robes with vicious eyes lurking on it, spectating every first-year student.

"Like, Im Jaebum. He must've been your closely related cousin. I suppose." Nayeon shakes her head again, not knowing the man that he was mentioning, probably some popular student from this school.

The guy nodded back and extended his arm in front of Nayeon. "I'm Park Chanyeol, a fifth-year student, Jihyo's cousin. Welcome to Gryffindor!" He said in an excited tone, smiling wide with his big doe eyes.

His red robes that consist of a small badge with a letter P on it match the brown hair he has. They both exchanged a handshake and started to talk with each other.

Until the name Nayeon's been waiting for was finally called.

-

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" By the mention of Jeongyeon's family name, the rest of the high hall lowered down, filled with whispers as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "It's without a doubt that she'll go to Slytherin", Chanyeol said, looking at Jeongyeon with all of the focus he has.

"What makes you think of that?" Nayeon asked curiously, fidgeting under the table. She was really hoping for Jeongyeon to be in the same house as her, even though the others differ, she still hopes for it to happen.

"Every Pure-Blood Family always get sorted to Slytherin", Jihyo said, eyes sending daggers towards Jeongyeon.

Both families were never on good terms; The Yoo was the reason The Park family was more miserable than the rest. Some of them were fine, but it was only if they were in allegiance with the thirsty Blood Purity suckers.

Jihyo's family wasn't like that; They don't care to be title a traitor. If It means that the family has a better heart than the rest of the Pure-Blood family, then so be it.

"But, You're a Pure-Blood too Jihyo. Why aren't you a Slytherin?" Nayeon asked cluelessly, Jihyo chuckled at the question. "I'm a blood-traitor, Nayeon. They wouldn't want me." Jihyo explained as the sorting continues.

It took the sorting head longer to sort Jeongyeon, unlike any other Yoo. It was the first time that the sorting hat was doubtful at what it chooses.

"I see power beyond belief, inside of you. But the bravery and courage that you have inter-clash it. I see no ambition of power within you, how odd...Hmm.. this is hard, very hard, indeed." The sorting heart said, humming at the top of Jeongyeon's head crown.

Jeongyeon's heart beats faster by the minute like a marching band, thumping rapidly as she is close to being chosen to another house, that clearly, she doesn't belong to.

Deep In her heart, she keeps on chanting, _"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin."_ Knowing the fact if she goes to another house. Her father would torture her to the brinks.

It took the sorting hat awhile, to make the call. "Very well, If that's what you want. Slytherin!"

The other house comes to a silent, only the cheers and claps coming from the Slytherin's table fill the enormous Great Hall; their celebration surrounded the entire room

Jeongyeon took a seat on edge off the table, right near the wall, resting her chin on her palm. Unknowingly she made eye contact with a pouty Nayeon at the other side of the Great Hall. While Jeongyeon could only shrug, she knows that this was how it meant to be.

"Yoo Jeongyeon, Huh? I'm Jennie, Kim Jennie." The girl sitting across her said, extending her arm. "Pleasure", Jeongyeon replied the gesture.

The girl beside her turn and Jeongyeon was immediately drawn to her. Her face was entirely constructed, and the beauty was ethereal. She extended her arm a little further to reach Jeongyeon. "I'm Jisoo, Kim Jisoo." She introduced herself, and Jeongyeon shook her hand back, nodding her head.

They looked back at the podium, where the final student was being sorted. "…….Oh well, Slytherin!" Another cheer and claps filled the hall as the not so thrilled girl walked towards the table. It was visible that she wasn't very fond of being in a Slytherin household.

To be honest, Jeongyeon felt the same thing, feeling entirely out of place. A significant burden to her heart and it crushed her whole; this house doesn't suit her at all.

The girl sat next to Jeongyeon with silence as the headmaster gave a small speech. "It is, with My heart. A pleasure to have new students comes along to Hogwarts…" Headmaster Park Jinyoung said, continuing his speech.

The rest was muffled up as she was distracted by a small tap on her shoulder. "I feel completely misplaced here." The girl said, resting her chin on her palm rather uninterested. "I do too," Jeongyeon murmured giving all of her honest opinions.

The girl turns to raise her eyebrow, a confused face was written. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like, I'm joking?" Jeongyeon murmured to the other girl.

A slight smile painted across her face, a trace of approval. "Fair point." She said, fixing the way that she was sitting at the table.

The rest of the Slytherin's table was too busy even to notice their interaction, giving small comments here and there, about when would the feast begin in the first place.

The girl beside her raised her left eyebrow, challenging. "Kang Seulgi." She said, introducing herself. Jeongyeon jerked her chin up, reciprocated her introduction. "Yoo Jeongyeon", Jeongyeon noted her name; after that, there was no more conversation.

"Let the feast begin!" The headmaster said, and the trays of food magically appeared on the table. Mountains of food served on it, and people were starting to eat their dinner and engulfing a large number of chicken drumsticks, mashed potato and other carnivorous treats.

Jeongyeon ended up doing the same, she was hungry, so might as well enjoy the meal, even if there's a constant feeling of someone watching. Not from the Gryffindor's table, but somewhere upfront. Probably just a sense she has once Bloody-Baron shown himself.

Nothing that seems out of the ordinary.

-

After the meal they have, It was time for each house to go to their respective dormitory. The Gryffindor house was the first one to leave the table, Jeongyeon exchanges look with Nayeon and waved her goodbye. With a small smile that indicates they would meet again. One by one each house's left the table, following their house's prefects.

The last to leave the Great Hall was the Slytherin's table as the Chosen Prefect quickly guided the first-year students, towards the entrance hall, going through the small door right beside the Great Hall.

"Quickly! Move your asses!" The prefect girl said, climbing down the narrow stone steps. The space was claustrophobic, sending chills to Jeongyeon's spine, which the ambience reminds her of the rooms in the manor.

Jeongyeon stands right beside the entrance door, letting other students pass over her. She didn't want to mush around, not to mention in a small crowded space. Seulgi followed her suit, waiting for the others to walk right past them.

"Scared of narrow spaces?" She asked cluelessly. Jeongyeon can't deny the fear that she was feeling, but It wasn't the type where it became a phobia.

"No, Just doesn't like the close contact." Jeongyeon reasoned and walked behind the others When the stair was almost empty. Seulgi followed close behind.

The dungeons were colder than any part of the castle. The amount of dew around caused the humidity of the rooms down there. The earthy smell goes around the place, almost moulded. Since the area was near the Black Lake itself, they walk across some rooms until they went to a corner with a bare bricked wall blocked them.

The Prefect stopped, and the other students followed her align. "Behind this wall is the common room, Be Mindful of the Password. Since each week we'll change it. It'll be enchanted on the fireplace inside. Throw some powder in it, and the weekly password will be shown."

The Prefect girl explained and faced the bricked-wall once more. "Sacred Crest." The wall crumbled to the side, with each brick slowly moving. It shows the Slytherin Common room, light by green. The room was warmer but still chilly, windows were tainted green, and the murky lake water was visible from it.

"The Boys common room would be the door on the left, Girls on the right. Curfew starts at nine but feels free to roam the common room at night. Goodnight." The Prefect dismissed herself and went to the girl's common room. The others follow suit, leaving Jeongyeon alone on the lounge part.

She sat at the green leathered sofa in front of the fireplace, staring at the small and high windows. The Black Lake's water was greener through the Slytherin's window, Jeongyeon could see creatures inside the lake roaming around. She could even hear the small noises of annoying Grindylows, their tentacles splurge around the dark lake, making soft and even splashes on the water.

The atmosphere of the common room was quieter, as the other student didn't try to roam around. Too tired from the long train right and full-on digesting food from the feast. Jeongyeon looked at every detail of the place. From the bricks, it uses, to the giant Slytherin Emblem hanged proudly at the top of the oddly green coloured fireplace.

And because of it, Jeongyeon was starting to get sleepy, as her eyes were slowly closing in. She looked at the hourglass on the small table in front of the sofa, the grains of sand slowly falling to the bottom part. It has passed the curfew time, time for Jeongyeon to retreat.

Tomorrow, she has classes, and she'll be damn if she misses it.


	3. Year 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the morning after, the first day at Hogwarts has finally begun.

Morning in the Slytherin’s common room surely was different. It was impossible to know the time when the windows only show the green-coloured lake. Convent quiet with sounds of bubbles, near the underwater room. 

It almost drew Jeongyeon back to sleep, but the hourglass’s flow of sand keeps on falling to the bottom bulb, which means that It was already 6 in the morning. Time for Jeongyeon to start the day.

The morning bath was an awful experience to the most. All of the lavatories were full and occupied, which was a damn thing for Jeongyeon. 

The only bathroom untouched was the one on the second floor. Right on top of the Great Hall. It was supposed to be out of service, but the water was still running. So, Jeongyeon took the opportunity to take a bath there. Not knowing the ghost of a particular student haunting it. 

At this point, Jeongyeon just wanted to take a bath.

There were stories about the said bathroom, about a girl who died there. But, Jeongyeon paid no mind to it. Ghosts in Hogwarts are a rational extraterrestrial creature that usually roams around the school. 

The bathroom was just as the others had mentioned. It was torn upon by age, with the sinks chipped and the doors unhinged. Jeongyeon checked one of the lavatories there, see if the water was still running. To her luck, the water run down just fine.

Jeongyeon’s unseemly presence, manage to attract the haunting ghost there, floating and staring down from above her. “My, my, A student is brave enough to come here.” A voice sweet and high came from above of Jeongyeon. 

She looked up to see a girl, wearing the school robes with two lowly tied pigtails on each side of her shoulder. 

Jeongyeon just smiled, showing no signs of fear. “You must be Mrytle Warren. Sorry if I have managed to disturb you. But, I mean no harm as I am here to take a small bath. And I’ll leave right away after.” She explained, breathing slowly to calm her drumming heart.

Mrytle descended to be at the same level as her. “And who are you to come here? Myrtle doesn’t like a visitor. Mrytle wants you out immediately.” The words came out of her mouth with the speed of a thunderbird. Each pronunciation made her tone higher and higher. 

Lucky for Jeongyeon, she was a fast bather, and by the time Mrytle had shown herself. She was already half tying her necktie. “I am leaving,” Jeongyeon said, bringing all of her dirty clothes with her.

Walking out of the bathroom and went down the stairs. Unannounced to her, Mrytle was following her close behind. Curious of the visitor, who was brave enough to come to her designed bathroom. “What a strange girl, Myrtle, has her eyes on her.” She said, and fly back inside of the toilet.

-

Gryffindor’s common room was much different. The sun was extremely blinding and it burns Nayeon. It was an uncomfortable awakening, rather than how she expected it’ll be. 

She covered herself with the hand-knitted blanket, that was part of the bed. The curtains were obviously, not doing an excellent job of covering the flare. Nayeon was half-awake and slightly getting warmer, irritated by the minute. 

Just as she was close to sleeping again, something or someone dragged her blanket out of her face by force, exposing her to the bright rays of the sun once more.

Nayeon tried to grab at the blanket again, searching for it with her eyes close around the bed, but it was not there. Letting out a big annoyed sigh, she opened her eyes. It was not cooperating, slowly closing in again. 

But something caught her eye; a red fabric was floating on top of her. And drowsily, she could hear muffled up giggles coming from the side. Nayeon might’ve lousy eyesight, but she was not blind as the fabric floats on top. 

She opened her eyes wholly obliged, and the fabric fell to her face.

The giggles turned to a distinctive and loud laugh, which echoed throughout the girl’s room. Nayeon pulled the blanket out of her face, slapping her cheeks a couple of times to wake her full and squinted. 

Jihyo, all and mighty stands there covering her mouth with her palm. Muffling all the loud laughter that she has for the clueless girl. “I see that You’re no early bird,” Jihyo said. It was too early, too early for Nayeon to have these shenanigans. Nevertheless, she’s already up vigorously stretch her arms wide.

“Better take a bath soon, We don’t want to be late for breakfast,” Jihyo said. Jihyo was not just loud but also very disciplined about time. Either it’ll be a burden or a blessed thing, Nayeon would never know. 

Nayeon moves groggily to her trunk, It was half open and on top was a pair of new robes and tie. It replaced her old standard black one; now She’s wearing the colour of her house. 

Behind her, Jihyo took out her wand prompting some incantation along with it. Nayeon’s messy bed were put back in place.

Blanket neatly folded, the bedsheets tucked in with the head pillow put back to its place. Nayeon didn’t notice it, too busy taking her toiletries and towel, then proceed to hug it as she went to the bathroom. 

Jihyo took her time, casting a levitation spell towards the now unorganised trunk. Clothes and undergarments placed back to how it originally is. 

Half an hour later, Nayeon came back fancied by the new house-themed robes. She was surprised by how neat her side of the bed is. Perfectly clean to the brings. “I cleaned it for you! Honestly, learn some cleaning spells Nayeon.” Jihyo said, hopping out of her bed and wore her robe.

“Last I remember, I was a muggle. We clean by our hands, not spells. Do teach me how to do it.” Nayeon smiled and put the dirty clothes into the laundry bag she bought.

“We better hurry down. It’s 08.15 already; our schedule would be given on breakfast.” Said Jihyo, walking ahead of Nayeon out of the room, with Nayeon followed close behind. 

They climbed down to the stairs to the Gryffindor’s lounge, where several students were chatting and playing in the small table near the fireplace. Nayeon and Jihyo walked out of the common room, into the enchanted staircase.

Nayeon was still not used to how the stairs continually moving around, every hour or so. One time the stairs would be directed down, other time It’ll go up. Nobody knows which stairs stay on for a long time; they only know they have to be bright enough. 

Nayeon and Jihyo climbed down numerous amount of stairs, Gryffindors common room is on the seventh floor. So going down was quite a task itself. 

In the middle of walking down, Jihyo jump over one of the stairs leaving Nayeon confused at her silly act. “Chanyeol-Oppa said, It is wise to jump over this particular step or else You’ll sink right through.” Jihyo reminded Nayeon and continue to climb down.

Confuse at what the other girl said, Nayeon unconsciously followed. She ran up to Jihyo, catching up. Behind her was a first-year student like her, on the same stairs, She was at a couple of minutes ago. 

The student scream, When He suddenly sink through the step holding on tight to the ledge. Nayeon mouth agape, Jihyo was right all along. “I told you, Didn’t I?” Pride was audible there on Jihyo’s voice, marching down the stairs with a satisfied smirk on her face.

They both continued onwards down the stairs, jumping on some of the unfinished stairs. Jihyo said that one of the founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, invented the moving stairways. She also put some tricks on it on purpose to outsmart them.

As they reach the marbled staircase, Nayeon hold Jihyo’s hand stopping her on her tracks and Jihyo looked at her confused. “Jihyo, Do you know the whereabouts of the Slytherin’s common room?” Nayeon asked. 

Her purpose? She wanted to at least eat breakfast together with Jeongyeon. Since last night, when they went on their separate ways to their respected dorm, Nayeon was curious where the other girl’s common room is. 

Jeongyeon by now is her friend and friends would always wait for each other. Jihyo raised her eyebrow at the question; clearly, she knows the place exact location. “It’s at the Dungeon.” Jihyo pointed at the door beside the Great Hall. “The door is right over there.” She said, and Nayeon nodded.

Nayeon walked down the stairs; this time, Jihyo was the one following her. “You’re waiting for the Pure-Blood girl, Aren’t you?” Jihyo asked, catching up to Nayeon. “Yes, Of course. I can’t leave her be. She’s my first friend, after all.” Nayeon explained, walking straight to the door. 

Jihyo was not fond of the idea of hanging around with Jeongyeon. Even if she barely knew the girl, her status was enough to show how she is. All of the Pure-Blood families are malevolent; Jihyo’s gut just doesn’t accept the fact. That a girl like Jeongyeon would befriend a Muggle-Born was utterly bogus.

Both of them were close to the door when it suddenly opens. Comes out of it was Jeongyeon, hands resting at the pockets of her pants. The green colour coming from her house, suited her ever so short blonde hair. 

Jeongyeon didn’t notice that Nayeon was beside her, too focused on looking ahead. She would only see when she turned to go to the Great Hall. “Nayeon! Just in time. I’m going for breakfast. What about you?” Jeongyeon asked, her right hand raised out of the pocket asking for a high five which Nayeon gladly reply.

“Me too. Wow! The house colour suits you and your uniform look better than mine.” Nayeon pointed out. It was apparent, the fabrics and materials for Jeongyeon’s robe were better than hers. It was more comfortable in her eyes. 

Jihyo was left entirely out of their exchange, she didn’t want to interrupt but at the same time, she didn't want to just stand there and watch their conversation. Eventually, Jihyo cleared her throat to get their attention. Nayeon turned around, gasping when she just realised she forgot to mention Jihyo.

“Oh, My God! Right, Sorry. Jeongyeon this Jihyo. We were sorted in the same house.” Nayeon introduces Jihyo to Jeongyeon who smiled in return. The blonde girl smiled and stretched her hand to Jihyo, who looked grimaced at her side.

“Nice to meet you! I’m-“ 

“Yoo Jeongyeon, I know,” Jihyo replied, not interested in hearing her name once more.

A rather silly thing, hating on someone you barely knew. But, Jihyo guesses the feelings were hereditary from generation to generation. Jeongyeon could feel it, the hatred that Jihyo holds towards her. It grab her heart and squish it all; She felt sick. 

“Well, now that we know each other. Let’s get some breakfast!” Nayeon excitedly said and hold on to Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s hand, pulling them inside. Right by the door, Jeongyeon wriggles out of the hold. Nayeon stopped and turned, looking at her, confused. 

“It is best if I eat at the Slytherin’s table.” Jeongyeon expresses, she didn’t want other students to bother her breakfast. Not that she minded it at first. Other than that, the Gryffindor’s table wouldn’t be so happy having her around. 

“They’ll distribute my schedule there. Maybe we’ll meet here, after?” She continued and left Nayeon and Jihyo alone at the front entrance. “Come on, You heard her. Let’s hurry up and find a seat.” Jihyo half-heartedly said, there was a sense of annoyance on her tone, that Nayeon couldn’t get a hold-off.

The Gryffindor’s table is, as expected full, loud, and cheery. Students were joking around with the schedule’s they got; some were busy with their chocolate frogs card. “I got Park Jinyoung again! Let me trade with yours,” One student said to the other, who rejected the offer. “No, can do. With this card, my collection is complete. Try to trade with other people.” The other one explained. 

Nayeon and Jihyo sit on the edge of the table, out from all of that unimportant stuff. Both of them started to put food on their plate, chewing away from the food that was served.

“Why! If it isn’t my cousin, Jihyo.” The overly excited Chanyeol said as she jumped behind Jihyo to scare the life out of her.

Jihyo choked herself at the sudden surprised, the bread that she was chewing—forcefully swallowed and clogged her airway, coughing it out of her throat. While constantly slamming her hand on to the table, drawing attention from other students nearby. 

Chanyeol could only pat her back, Nayeon, however, was laughing her ass off watching Jihyo’s expression. “Ji-Jihyo please, T-turn it down a little.” The big eye boy said, apologising to the other students in the Great Hall. 

Jeongyeon, who was facing the other way, turned around to see what happened. Her eyes locked with Nayeon, who keeps on laughing. Without Jeongyeon knowing, she ended up smiling too. 

A hard slap on her head was enough to go back to reality in hand. It was not a painful hit, but it sure does sting and radiates against her head. Jeongyeon looked around, searching for the source of the hit. Until she looked up and came eye to eye with one of the teachers.

He was wearing a dark navy blue blazer with a vest and a shirt on the inside. Different from other teachers, who prefers wearing long robes. He had a slim body, pointy jawline, and sharp eyes, looking at Jeongyeon narrowly and judging her, words were hidden in his eyes.

“Next time, answer me when I called you. Do you understand?” The man monotonously said, and Jeongyeon slowly nodded. He left the Slytherin’s table soon after, with trails of dark aura right behind. Her class schedule was right in front of her, right when she turned back. 

Added by an awful grin from Seulgi’s face. “Better not get too interested with the Gryffindor students. They tend to cause attention.” Said Seulgi, still grinning and eyebrows raised slightly tilting her head.

Jeongyeon answered back with her smirk. “At least, They are more interesting than us! Wouldn’t you agree?” Jeongyeon asked, challenging her. Eyebrows wriggling up and down, Seulgi wasn’t going to back down. 

She had to admit; the other table seems to have quite a lot of fun. While on her side of the table, were plain old dull canvas. Too busy gossiping and talking about rumours or even better planning mischievous stuff. The teacher and staffs couldn’t get a hold on to, Seulgi was unenthusiastic about.

“Touché.” Jeongyeon smiled at her, putting her schedule right on her left pocket. Folded in tight and secured. She stood up from the table, leaving her obnoxious friend who finishes the food alone. Accompanied by other Slytherin kids around. 

Jeongyeon waited in front of the entrance of the Great Hall, leaning her back on the wall. Five more minutes and their first-class would start soon. About three minutes later, Nayeon and Jihyo walked out with Chanyeol following behind them. 

He excused himself to them and was surprised when He saw Jeongyeon, expressions change into a more serious one. His sudden changes made the two other girls turn, Jeongyeon could only wave back at them. 

The only excited one was Nayeon, who cheerfully greeted her. Chanyeol and Jihyo took a spare glance before He dismisses himself completely. Jeongyeon saw it, and the feeling came back again, the hatred and despise. Nayeon went to her side and linked her arm with her, latching on to her.

The first subject was the Potion Class, which mean they have to go to the Dungeon for that. “I suppose, You could lead the way. Since you’ve been to the dungeons first.” Jihyo said, tone still as low as it is and with a look that was ready to kill. 

Jeongyeon shook her head. “The Slytherin’s Common Room and Potion’s classroom are not on the same building. We have to go to the Viaduct Entrance for that.” Jeongyeon led the way, out of the main entrance hall into the big courtyard. Some students have already run to their class; a sudden emptiness was left there.

The courtyard was half quiet, students hurrying to their classes with piles of books on their hand. They walked right to pass them, towards the stone bridge that leads to the viaduct entrance, wind passing through their faces. The door was enormous for their size as They pushed with all their might to get inside. 

All the time, Jeongyeon was the one leading the way, into the spiralling staircase leading to the classroom itself. She had memorized the entirety of the school map, just a week before she leaves, out of pure curiosity.

-

The atmosphere of the Dungeon was colder and slightly darker than the rest of the Hogwarts. Nayeon catches up to that right away. It was gloomy down there, an eerie feeling was attached to it. Jeongyeon was used to it, the coldness and shudders on her spine. She walked along the dungeon hallway; an earthy stench was all she smelled. 

Potion’s classroom was not that hard to find; there was always a line in front of the class. Awaiting for the door to open up and all of that throat clenching odour could come out. 

The three of them align at the back, following the mess of students from different houses. One of which each of them were familiar about. Her blonde hair was not that hard to see. Instead, it stuck out the most. It’s not like Jeongyeon’s hair isn’t just as bright. 

Momo was standing alone entirely out of place. From the looks of it, she seems to be the only Hufflepuff student there. In the crowd, mostly filled by Ravenclaw students. Momo was standing alone awkwardly until Jeongyeon was the first to make a move. Tapping her shoulder and almost scared her soul away, not before Jeongyeon covered her mouth.

“Please, don’t scream.” Whispers Jeongyeon quietly, pleading to Momo. She nodded with a comprehensive eye, surprised by the sudden appearance of both of them. 

“God Bless Me! Sana excuses herself to the bathroom. She hasn’t come back since. That girl took too long.” Momo said, now standing right behind them beside Jihyo. Nayeon smiled, warm and welcome. 

“Come join us then!” The invitation was accepted immediately, by vigorous nods and an ear to ear smile. They find it adorable to watch.

About a minute later, Sana arrived, but she wasn’t alone. Another girl was beside her, and It seems that Momo and Sana knew her. Judging by how Momo quickly reacted, jumping to the other girl for a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Mitang!” 

Momo said, hugging the said girl and Sana was watching in place. The trio just looked at the other trio, face smiling at the scene. 

Myoui Mina was a Ravenclaw student, Japanese just like Sana and Momo. They were sitting at the same compartment in the Hogwarts Express and kind of left her when they split up for the small boat ride across the Black Lake.

The trio got to know the girl, right after she introduces herself. Her voice quiet and timid, just like her shy personality. The Dungeon was full of loud conversations and snickers with the students impatient on coming in. They have been waiting there for twenty-minutes or so—still no sign of the door opening for any of them. 

Just as they thought of walking away, declaring the first free period, the door creaks open and outcomes a messy-haired man with bangs long enough to cover his eyes. His height was moderate and from the looks of it, hasn’t been getting enough sleep. He was wearing a long worn-out green robe that has patches of holes on it. Probably a result of an unwanted corrosive potion experiment.

Nonetheless, He smiled and opened the door. “Now, come in quickly and find your table. Each table consists of 3-4 students.” The students walked inside and hastily try to find a spot, choosing a partner for their table. Jeongyeon was on the same table as Nayeon and Jihyo, while Mina, Momo and Sana were on the other one.

Their table was beside each other near the teacher's desk. “Well, Welcome to your First Potion Class! I am Professor Daesung-“ The rest was entirely a blur and a whole muffle sound. 

Jeongyeon wasn’t listening at all, for she was too busy or too bored even to notice, the difference between cauldrons in front. 

Demonstration upon, a demonstration was shown. Students were eager to walk near him, watching as he put liquid after liquid with a splash of ingredients. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t follow up boot, unlike Nayeon or Jihyo who were taking notes. Every single step was planted on the parchment. It was useless anyway, just a recollection of what they ought to expect once they are on the sixth grade, by perfectly conjuring The Draught of Living Dead. 

Jeongyeon only manages to raise her chin when Nayeon shouldered her. The substance was as deadly as Professor Daesung’s thought, “One drop could kill us all.” He said with a cheery smile painted on his face and right after that. 

The bell rings and students packed their books and quill, walking out of the classroom in a hurry for the next subject. Outside, Jeongyeon walked slightly behind the others. tailing them from behind.

Nayeon was busy having a conversation with Sana and Momo. Jihyo was looking through her notes with Mina and making sure that she has all of it on her notes.

Jeongyeon mindlessly walked behind them, wholly misplaced; They walked towards the next class, ' _Defence against the dark arts'_ with Jeongyeon now leading the way.

She walked in front of them all, guiding them through the castle's corridors, hands buried inside her pockets, nibbling around with her wand. Mina out of nowhere caught up to her and now walking right beside her, side by side. 

None of them said a word at first, and Jeongyeon thought. Maybe she just wanted to be in the front. Not because she wants to talk or anything.

But she was wrong, in the middle of their walk to the first-floor Mina spoke. “You seem to be quite comfortable with us.” She manages to say, amidst the unpredictable staircase, which has also lead to scaring Momo and Nayeon, shrieking unpleasantly. 

Jeongyeon is visibly taken aback turned towards the girl. “Why do you say that?” Jeongyeon said, voice hushed. Mina smile knowingly so, “Doesn’t Slytherin’s ridiculed and often distance themselves from other houses? Why do you seem so comfortable about it?” Mina’s voice was low and quiet.

It was meant to be just for the two of them, Jeongyeon wanted to answer her. But first, she needed to say the password for the shortcut. 

“Well, I don’t seem to mind. I’m not like other Slytherin’s.” Jeongyeon said once they passed through the door. 

_'She's not lying'_

Mina smiled fondly at Jeongyeon no further questions were asked back and they proceed to walk onwards to class. 

-

Class 104 appear to be much smaller than Potion’s classroom and even if the room was located on the first floor. It felt like the Dungeons again, because of how minimal the lights are coming through the window. The atmosphere was also cold and freezing, just like the Dungeon’s itself. The tables were designed for two students each, so each of them partners up again. 

As usual, Jeongyeon was partnered up with Nayeon, who seems to be overly excited. Mostly because this time, there’s a chance they will use their wand. Not that Potion’s class doesn’t, but the chances are small. All of the students take their seats. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were on the second row.

The classroom was again loud, with numerous amount of students cramped inside one room. Jeongyeon could feel the burn on her back; someone was staring. She peeked a little from her shoulder. Jihyo was as the usual, looking at her with eyes drilling to her back. The other was from Jennie, who seems to be giving her a malicious look. 

She, out of all, knows about why—a pure-blood, sitting together with a filthy muggle-born. A plot twist indeed and It surely does catch enough attention. Since the others shifted their loud conversation, to careless whispers that Jeongyeon knew was about her.

The idea of a pure-blood sitting with a muggle-born wasn’t the only thing that caused a stir. But the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, sitting side by side. Cause the room to wreak havoc somehow, and Jihyo was one of them. Years of rivalry between the two houses and here’s Jeongyeon and Nayeon not caring about it. 

The class was close to calling them out, not until a loud bang abruptly came from the door. Jeongyeon know that person, his dark navy blue blazer was a rememberall for her. His slim body and sharp eyes, stride along with the class to the desk in front. 

He was fixing up the unwanted placements of the quills, books and ornaments he had on it. He moved to the front of the desk, eyes fixated on each student on absence. 

The class came into a full-blown silent. Words swallowed inside their throat unwantedly with a big gulp. 

He crossed both of his arms, one hand occupied with his wand. “Tell me, which spell did I use to open that door if the impact was that big?” He said, and two hands raised into the air.

Jihyo and Nayeon’s hand, accompanied each other side by side. The Professor took a big breath and ever so breathed it out. “Yes, the one with an obnoxious coloured hair. Would you mind, please tell us?” He said, and lots of stifling laughs follow. 

It didn’t bother Jihyo at all, who continued on her answer. “You have used the knockback jinx, Sir!” Jihyo said excitedly; she was the first student brave enough to answer. 

The Professor only clapped, slowly with no signs of speeding it. “Well done, Ms Park. You and your obnoxious family, are awfully the same. Five points for Gryffindor.” He said hissing and growl. The rest of the Gryffindor students cheered.

He pointed his wand at the blackboard, the chalk floated and wrote on itself. _“Professor Kwon Ji-Yong”_ It read, and the chalk furiously write onto the chalkboard. It screeches and scratches, sending an unpleasant shiver to the spine. 

Once it finishes, He looked at each student again telling them to rise. All of the tables and chairs, quickly moved to the side, leaving a big space in the middle. 

“Today, We will be practising the spell ‘Flipendo’ Or what Ms Park said ‘The knockback jinx’” And out of nowhere magically appears, heavy metal boxes in the middle of each paired students.

“You will cast a spell on to the box, and your partner would cast the same thing. Thus, the box would pass again and again. Until you each manage to demonstrate it successfully.” He said, standing in the middle of the room. Before they started, he demonstrated the spell in front first. 

The heavy metal box pushed further into the end of the room, leaving a crack on its wall. “Begin!”

For the past few minutes, the room was full of students shouting and moving their wands around and trying to successfully cast the spell, knocking the box towards their partner. So far, only a few have succeeded. 

Jihyo and Mina were the only ones managed to do it, now always passing the box as a soccer ball on a field. Until eventually, the table couldn’t take the pressure anymore and broke apart. Professor Ji-Yong told them to sit down first, watching the others. 

Sana manages to push the object a little to the front, while Momo was struggling with her wand.

Nayeon was a disaster; she had volunteered first to cast the spell. Then soon after would be Jeongyeon, but until now Nayeon hasn’t managed to cast the spell. 

Every time she cast, smokes came right out of her wand, which means a terrible mistake has been made. It frustrated her and Nayeon was close to crying. Tears are dwelling upon her eyes. Jeongyeon stopped her, on what seems to be her 15th try.

“You’ve got to focus, Nayeon! Focus on the box. You’ve got to make sure you’re determined to knock it back. Further away from where it is originally placed. Concentrate on you enchantments and move your wand just right. Don’t forget to point it at the box, Or else it won’t work.” Jeongyeon explained to her.

She even demonstrates it; first, a small cast was made, and the box pushed a little further away, right in front of Nayeon’s foot. Jeongyeon meant to make it, less far away. If she uses her full, the box would hit Nayeon and even injure her for sure. 

Nayeon listened to what Jeongyeon has said and moved her wand. Just as she cast away the spell and the heavy metal box was pushed right in front of Jeongyeon’s feet. “Excellent! Let’s continue!” Jeongyeon cheered to Nayeon’s success, and they continue until the bell eventually rings.

Before the whole class leave, Professor Ji-Yong leaves the spell as homework. “I expect every one of you. To have mastered the spell by the time my next class will be. But, before that. You are dismissed.” 

After all of those classes, they head downstairs to the Great Hall to get lunch. Each of them went back to their original house table, except for Mina who’ve seemed to join the Hufflepuff table for Momo and Sana. Nayeon and Jihyo went to the Gryffindor table as usual, cheery and loud. While Jeongyeon sits on the Slytherin’s table, eyes were clearly on to her as she walked towards the table. 

Everyone was whispering and looking at her as if she has done a big crime. Everyone except for Seulgi of course. Too busy, devouring half a chicken. The other half was already on Jeongyeon’s plate, right across her.

“So, I see that you do hang out with them. Brave, I must say.” Seulgi said, grinning and pointing her half-eaten chicken drumstick towards her. 

Jeongyeon could only answer with the same type of grin. As she said, They were more interesting than them. 

Jennie and Jisoo came next, sitting right beside the both of them facing each other. “Hanging out with a Gryffindor?” Jennie asked, with a joking tone. She and Jisoo laugh after, Jeongyeon doesn’t find it funny or even amusing.

“So, what? Any problems with you?” Jeongyeon wasn’t going to back up from the question, Jennie looked at her grim. 

“Slytherin’s don’t play with Gryffindor’s. In case you don’t know.” Jennie said, determined with her opinion but none of it was going through Jeongyeon’s head. 

She would not discriminate or even belittle any other house. There are no boundaries to a friendship nor rules. Also if she’s a Slytherin, she can be friends with anyone. And like she said, Nayeon was nice. Jeongyeon would be a fool to let her go, just because of some stupid house hierarchy. 

“I do know the case, Jennie. But, It has nothing to do with me.” She said and immediately left the table, having enough people questioning her reason. Outside, waiting for Nayeon and the others to finish only manage to get her constant side-looks from other students. Eyeing her house crest, right on her left chest.  
  
After lunch, the others meet up again in front of the Great Hall. It wasn’t pre-planned at all, but they were in the same class anyway. “So what’s class after this?” Nayeon asked cluelessly, oblivious to the fact she could check her schedule.

Jihyo was the one leading the others because it was her favourite subject. “You guys would like this subject,” Jihyo said excitedly, Momo doesn’t seem to agree on it. 

“For the past two periods, all of it was dreadful. What makes you think we’ll like this one?” Momo said, and Jihyo jumped up even more excited. 

“Because you don’t need any books or wand for it.” The others were confused, staring back at the excitedly looking Jihyo

“We’re learning to fly.” She uttered out loud and with that Momo, Nayeon and Mina’s heart drop. Face pale as a white sheet and everything was disarray. “What?!” 


	4. Year 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for flying class, there were bad experience but also some good news. Maybe?

The afternoon sun was warm and mellow, kissing down against their cheeks. Gentle unwinding breeze tingles through their skin—the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. Honestly, very calming and cosy, _unless-_

"I hate this," Momo said, her skin was pale as a white parchment paper, legs wobbly and jellied-like. A small push from a nonexistent force—could probably, but not entirely—made her fall.

"You haven't even mounted the broom yet; how do you know you'll hate it?" Jihyo asked her.

They were walking towards the training ground—or from afar, it looks more like marching with Jihyo as their leader, and the rest following her like some little troops. But with a dash of Nayeon and Momo constant whining and banter along the way.

Both of them have tried to persuade the pink-haired girl to make some sort of excuse for them. 

_("Maybe an allergy to flying or air?"  
_

_"There's no such thing as flying or air allergy—for Godsake Nayeon, we live in a world where anything could be cured with just a simple incantation or a disgustingly taste potion. If they can somehow cure the dragon pox, I'll bet they'll find a way to heal your allergies too."  
_

_"But what about-"  
_

_"No, Momo. For the last time, bladder contraction is no such thing—and even if it does exist, the healer would always find a way."  
_

_There was silence from both of them, and she thought that was it. Boy, was she wrong.)  
_

Nayeon was verbally loud, and her unending whine kept Jihyo at the edge. Add Momo there, and it's like watching over a bunch of two-year-olds, demanding candy.

"It's not that I hate it, it's _just-_ "

"Risky—what Momo is trying to say, it's just _risky_. We're not used to flying with a broom. We aren't magically related since birth like any of you guys", Nayeon pointed out, and Jihyo turned to look at her, and then to Mina.

"Mina's not used to flying either, nor does Sana— _I presumed_. But I didn't hear them say a word about it." Jihyo answered back calmly, yet it struck Nayeon like lightning. "It depends on how willing you want to try." Then she smiled.

Nayeon and Momo murmured lowly right after, still couldn't agree with what she said. Nayeon caught a glance at Jeongyeon, who was walking instead behind all of them, looking down at her steps.

When she felt Nayeon's eyes on to her, she decided to look up. Her eyes were screaming for help, and a silent _'please'_ was whispered out of her mouth. Nayeon's only chance was Jeongyeon. She'll find a way to get them—or _maybe_ just her, out of this. 

But Jeongyeon's eyes crescent and turned into a smile, so light and calming that somehow all of her fear has melted away. She shakes her head slowly.

"As much as I want to help you, Nayeon. There are clear and strict rules that show how irresponsible it is to skip classes, let alone illegitimate reasons. Just— _don't_ think about it too much. It won't be too scary." And Nayeon unexpectedly listened. 

Jihyo was surprised, Nayeon and Momo didn't bother her that much anymore—thought that her words actually worked. But it was never the reason.  
  


* * *

They were the last to arrive on the big field and by the looks of it, in luck—as the flying instructor hadn't come either. The training grounds were crowded by first-years students, all bundled up together according to their respected houses—well, some of them were. 

The Slytherin house-holds were sneering all of them from afar, talking behind their backs. Mostly about Jeongyeon and, surprisingly, Seulgi, who was tucked away amongst Ravenclaw's group—talking to a relatively pristine girl, she has never seen before.

The loud ringing of a whistle pierces through their ears like a sharp needle, and they abruptly turned around to take a look. 

Her gaudy robe matches the color of the sun with small stripes of black on it. And it was baggy enough to cause her to float away without the help of a broom.

She walked to the center of the field and whistled once more, "Two lines facing each other, Now!" She commanded, and the other students obliged, following her orders. 

In seconds, two lines were made—students were whispering to each other, curious about who she was, the one standing between them. 

"I am Madam Kwon, I'll be your flying instructor this afternoon. You listen to me carefully and sufficiently, and no one would need to visit the Hospital wings right after." She explained, both of her arms resting on her waist—glancing at each and every one of them.

She was undoubtedly severe, and it turned the whole mood of the place around to a more stiff and strict atmosphere. She then flicked her wands, and the cluttered mess pile of broomsticks flew, landing perfectly beside them.

The rest was quite a blur and passes by so quickly, Jeongyeon doesn't really care. She looked around towards Momo, Nayeon, and Mina, who seems to be struggling to call their broom.

"Use your feelings, and say Up!" Madam Kwon instructed while walking around checking them out.

And when the broom hit Momo in the forehead, Jeongyeon chuckled quietly, earning a look from the injured girl. "Oh..shut up, Jeong! It's not that simple." She remarks, and Jeongyeon whispered a small apology after.

Not too far beside her, Jihyo has already summoned her broom. And so does Sana, leaving to only the four of them. "Up!" Jeongyeon commanded her arm above the broom—ready to catch it.

It rapidly went towards her hand, and she grips on it tighter until her palm turns white in color. The cracks on the wood were visible under the rays of the sun. It scorches through the rest of the ensemble. It reminded her of something.

 _'Jeongyeon,'_ That night, when the rain was pouring aggressively.

 _'Jeongyeon?'_ The drops of water trickle down the stick's surface and seep through the broom's open cracks.

 _'Jeongyeon…'_ Her clothes were soaking wet, and her hair was damp, but she still fights it through. Through the dark and stormy clouds, shooting thunders out of the premises. Through the sharp drops, of water, like small bullets. She avoided them all.

 _'Jeongyeon!'_ She was close to the place. She could see the silhouette of the manor not far from where she is. Just a little bit more, until-

The blinding light, so bright and so white, what was that? But then black and the last thing she felt—were the soft feeling of soil and the smell of grass. 

"Jeongyeon!" Jeongyeon shuddered and went to search for the source of the voice. She was back out of her trance.

Nayeon was looking at her, eyebrows furrowed, and her temple's wrinkled. "You okay?" She whispered rather loudly, continually looking to Madam Kwon's, demonstrating how to safely mount a broom. 

Jeongyeon just mouthed an _'I'm okay'_ and followed what Madam Kwon was telling them to do. She placed the broom right between her thighs and hold on to the handle hard. The others follow, as well.

Nayeon was not feeling it, her heart was beating fast, and her legs were like noodles. Breathing seems to calm her down a little, but it wasn't enough. Just the feeling of floating above other people, towering over them—send a pit towards her stomach. 

It churned and twist as her imagination run wild, only making it worse than she wants it to be. She imagined her feet not touching the ground, measuring the endless drop it would have been as she looked up.

She felt high, but at the same time, she felt like she was falling. The wind was harsh against her face, and the sun was shining even brighter. _Wasn't it supposed to be lesser than that?_ She thought. 

But then, she looked down and saw it, something that she has imagined to happen—her towering over them all, like a giant looking down on small ants. Her feet dangling beside the broomstick, and she immediately hugged it tighter.

This was not what she had planned before. _"Help!"_

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ms, Nayeon! I want you to go down, right now!" Madam Kwon screamed loudly, her hands forming a small speaker. The others were hurdled up beside her, watching Nayeon floating above them all. Jeongyeon watches in horror.

"I can't," Nayeon screamed to through her lungs. "I don't know how." Tears were forming on her eyes, dripping down her face, and she closes her eyes—hugging on the broom for her dear life. She just imagined it; she never wanted it to really happen. 

"Madam Kwon, we need to do something. We can't just leave her there." One student abruptly said, and the rest follows. 

"Unfortunately we can't, the school broom could never reach that high of a point. I, myself, can't believe she made it that far." She explained as she dismisses herself in a hurry to call other teachers.

Nayeon was shivering. The wind was cold and harsh, even if the sun was shining brighter than she thought. She thought it couldn't go any worse than this—but she was wrong. 

Out of a sudden, the broom moves on its own with Nayeon as the passenger. It went up and down quickly, and a horrified scream escapes from her mouth. The students down blow gasped in horror, watching her fly all over the place.

"We still need to do something. We can't just leave like that. She'll fell!" Jeongyeon pointed out. 

Her voice was shrill and in agony, watching her friend getting tortured from above. It fuels her anger more when she hears small little snickers from beside her. But she has no time to scream and fight with them. Because Nayeon is up there—and she needs help.

The broom took Nayeon on a terrorizing tour across the training ground, passing through the sharp flag poles threatening her life. It lurches up so suddenly, and Nayeon trembles as it climbs up. She cannot hold on to it much longer.

It rested horizontally from above the clouds with Nayeon's body upside down. Her presence was gone sending even more fear to the rest of the class. Nayeon feels dizzy and woozy, and her legs unconsciously let go.

She was dangling on the broom, holding it with both of her arms. Her weight seems to drag them a little lower, and when they saw her body shows from the cloud, they scream even more. "She's going to fall, Jihyo," Mina said, trying to push her to do something— _anything_.

"I-I know, _but-_ "

"But what?" Mina holds on to her shoulders, shaking her.

"The broom—it can't or more likely—reach that far. _Except-_ " Mina's eyes went wide in a shocking awareness, what Jihyo means. "She has to let go."

Her palms were hurting from holding on, the small particles of wood were piercing through her skin. It scratches through her hand, and the saltiness of her sweats made it stings and slippery. She can't hold on much longer.

As if the devil himself knows what was to come next, Nayeon's hand slipped, and she gripped on the broom loosened—causing her to let go. 

The amount of loud gasp and ear jabbing screams as they watch her fall in horror was traumatic and restless for the heart. Nayeon's high pitched scream—echoes across the entire school as she plummets down to her doom.

She was expecting it to be over soon, thinking about how the pain would engulf her for a second—before it soothes into nothingness and all she saw was a dark and lonely place. But— _it never came_.

She felt her arm being pulled, and an iron-clad grip was digging through her skin. Someone was holding her from falling down, the hand was shaking as it bears down even more demanding and tighter—scared to let go.

Nayeon gains the courage to open her eyes and look down—she was 5-feet above the ground. A second late and she would've been done for. She looked at their shadow from the grass, and then looked up. 

Tears were once again forming, at the brimmed of her lids. "Jeongyeon?"

* * *

  
  


"I got you! Bloody hell! _I got you..._ " She repeated.

Her breath was ragged and staggered, cutting through each inhale and exhale. Jeongyeon was beaten, her adrenaline was pumping, and her blood was racing across her vanes. Just a second, a second, and they would've had a funeral ceremony for Nayeon.

Just imagining it sends chills down her spine, and it crushed her stomach together—knowing damn well that it was because of her she died. However, it didn't happen, and she was just in time.

The descended down slowly, so Nayeon's feet could touch the ground. The hard and sharp grass against her shoes lulled her, the sick and terrible fear she was having not long ago— _disappeared_.

She immediately hugged Jeongyeon close, when the latter mounted off her broomstick—crying on to her shoulder. Her robe turned damp of her tears. Behind them, the other students ran, checking up on both of them.

"Are you guys, alright? Any injuries? Nayeon, how are you feeling?" Sana blabbered at full speed. She was also scared at what just happen—hastily checked up on the both of them.

"We're fine, Sana. No injuries whatsoever." She said, but Nayeon's hand crumpled down tighter on her robe, and she whispered something to her ear. 

Jeongyeon just nodded it off, " _Well_ —just a scratch. Nayeon's hand was scratched up pretty badly." She passed Nayeon's message to them, and Sana patted her head.

"That was some reckless and idiotic move, Jeongyeon," Mina said, staring down on Jeongyeon. But it changes into a smile. 

"However, nice job. Without you, Nayeon would've been dead by now." Momo hushed her from behind. Her face was still colorless, and the worrisome was still there, but it was lesser this time—a slight relief at least visible there.

Jihyo was standing behind all of them with her head down. She was disappointed by herself and not to mention—embarrassed. From afar she saw, Madam Kwon's robe marching towards the field, so she walked closer.

"Madam Kwon's here. You guys should stop hugging now." They broke off the hug soon after, and Nayeon's eyes were puffy and swollen with her cheeks red like a tomato.

Jeongyeon clasps their hands together, caressing her thumb to her skin. It calms her down eventually.  
  


* * *

  
  


When Madam Kwon arrived, she was shocked to see Nayeon safe and sound on the ground. She hurriedly guided her to the Hospital Wing, leaving the students to themselves.

Jeongyeon watches Nayeon from behind as she walked away until she can't be seen anymore. Jeongyeon was supposed to leave and maybe, check up on her there. But then she heard the snickering again, and her anger boils once more.

Jennie was whispering and laughing, amidst the amounts of terror and fear the whole atmosphere has become. She was provoking the other Slytherin house-holds to do the same, and it annoyed Jeongyeon thoroughly.

"You think this is a laughing matter?" She pointed out, her eyes drilling into Jennie's eyes. It took her by surprise, and the laughs stopped entirely.

The other girl took it as a challenge and smirk back, a smile so _disgusting_ —Jeongyeon wishes she could confunded her right then and there. "So, _what if_ —If I found it funny. It was about time that girl got a taste of her own medicine."

"What has she done to you that made you say that?" Jeongyeon's eyes rise, her teeth grazing against one another, and the atmosphere becomes tense and heated.

Other houses just watch from afar, even Jihyo and the others backed off. Hands digging to their robe pockets, caressing the hidden rod inside of it.

"You—out of anyone here knows why. She and—her filthy little blood should not have come here to Hogwarts," Jeongyeon reaches down to her wand, ready to pull it out. 

If she says that name, she's done for. "Disgusting, little mudblood!" And the glass full of water, shatter to the floor. The water splashes all over the place, and the tiny shards of glass scatters flat on the surface— _She lost it_.

She pointed her wand right on her throat, poking right at her trachea. It choked her. "I dare you to say that again!" Jeongyeon taunted her, but her hand was harshly pulled back by another person.

"Let me go, Seulgi—" She fights back, trying to cast a spell at Jennie from afar. "Let me have her!—I don't need any spells!—I could kill her with this wand—Just, let—me—have her!"

"Are you nuts!?" Seulgi kept on pulling her towards the main entrance, leaving the crowd of students checking on the gasping Jennie. "What were you thinking!" She finally said, when the coast was clear and the corridor was empty.

"That no-good-blood-sucker called Nayeon _a—a, eh.._ " She couldn't say it. The words were disgusting for her to even acknowledge it's existence. The meaning of it was genuinely unacceptable for her, and Seulgi gets it. 

"I get what you mean, But what were you thinking? Picking a fight in front of countless students. Imagine how much trouble you could've got." She tried to reason Jeongyeon out. Even then, it was already too late.

Jeongyeon's anger keeps on boiling, and it simmers down to her vane. Jennie, that girl, she promises to knock her out someday, if she can. "I don't care about the troubles that I could get. That word is wrong, and you know it." 

"I know that, but killing the person who said it. Doesn't change anything, it'll just make matters worse than before." Seulgi talked her down—Jeongyeon doesn't want to listen, but she ended up following it anyway, her breathing came out calm and slower than before.

The corridor was supposed to be empty, with just the two of them there. But then they heard footsteps coming towards their way—thought it was just a student passing by, but when they saw the navy blue blazer from afar, they fixed their posture hurriedly.

Professor Ji-Yong walked towards them, chin up and eyes straight on the path—before turning to them. "You follow me." He said. Both of them just looked at each other, figuring out which one he mentioned.

He deeply sighs, looked closer towards them—his face inches apart as they looked down towards the paved floor. "The grumpy one." And Jeongyeon looked up to see his eyes, staring into her soul and then walked away.

Jeongyeon followed him from behind after saying goodbye to Seulgi. They walked along to a relatively empty hallway, and Jeongyeon was itching to ask what was wrong. 

So she did, "What do you need from me, Professor?" She asked him while they were walking along the third-floor corridor. 

He stopped dead on his tracks, maintaining a safe distance between the both of them. "That was some fast reflects you have there, a very reckless thing, and I would've given you detention for that."

"I-i'm sorry, Professor. I respect your decision to give me detention, in any kind of form-"

"That wouldn't be necessary," He cut her off, and Jeongyeon looked at him, confused.

"As the head of the Slytherin house, I'm choosing you as the part of our Quidditch team Seeker." He declared, and Jeongyeon's eyebrows furrowed, her expressions were mostly baffled and surprised at what he said. Still processing his words clearly.

"But, Professor—First-years are not allowed to participate as a player _in-_ "

He stopped her from continuing, his hands stretching out to stop her. Jeongyeon reluctantly listened. 

"Your house needs a seeker, and by my permission, I'm letting you join the team. Besides, you won't be the only first-year joining the team. Professor Taeyeon seems to have someone in mind already." He explained.

Jeongyeon wanted to reject his offer, but the chances of her having detention are even more significant if she leaves this offer. And receiving detention on her face day in Hogwarts was never a good idea.

"So?"

"I'll accept, Professor. Thank you."

At least, it was better than spending time in detention—who knows what kind of hell she could go through. 

* * *

  
  


"A seeker?" Seulgi asked, her face shocked beyond belief as Jeongyeon explained the whole ordeal to her. The other girl thought it was a terrible lie, but seeing Jeongyeon's unchanging face—she was forced to believe it.

"Why on earth would he wanted you to be the seeker for?" She asked while they stopped at the empty wall at the end of the dungeon. 

It was cold and musty, and Jeongyeon just couldn't wait to sit in front of the fireplace. Anything to keep her warm tonight. "Sacred Crest!" And the wall slides open, revealing the eccentric green look of the common room.

"I genuinely don't know," She sits on the leathered couch, resting her feet on to it—Seulgi sat on the other one. 

Quidditch was never the kind of sport that she likes—the sport just doesn't make sense. However, her father was so keen on the game, he manages to shove it down towards Jeongyeon's throat. 

The rules and moves were imprinted on to her brain, like an encrypted computer code. She remembered it all, a result of being buried alive by her fear. Jeongyeon was her father's creation, a creation based on her fear—with no way to overcome it.

Jeongyeon and Seulgi just sitting there before a guy approached them both. If it weren't for the prefect badge pinned proudly on his robe, Jeongyeon might've thought he was the same year as she is. He reminded her of someone, the name was at the tip of her tongue.

The guy's face was round, and clearly looks younger than he supposed to be. His cat-like eyes almost draw her in—if he wasn't staring her down, that's for sure. The man's face was severe and narrowly looking down on her, even if he didn't mean to.

"Jeongyeon, _right?_ " He asked, his voice was sweet and gentle, clashes with his outer expression—which almost caught her off guard. She nodded, and the man's small lips slightly beam.

"Well then, I'm Kim Minseok," He stretches out his arm, and Jeongyeon absentmindedly shakes. "I'm the captain of the Slytherin's Quidditch team. Professor Ji-Yong told me you're our new seeker?" She nodded once more.

"Great then, the position has been empty for quite some time now. We're lucky to have you on our team."

"T-thank you."

"We practice every Friday after class and every Sunday after lunchtime. Don't be late." He informed her, and Jeongyeon agrees to what he said before leaving both alone in the living area.

"So, Seeker Yoo, huh?" Seulgi wiggled her eyebrows and grinned to her.

Jeongyeon throws the pillow that she was just hugging, right to her face, and lucky for her—she manages to avoid it. "Shut, Kang!" She answered back, earning an annoying laugh from the other girl.

"You're a step closer to resembling your father." At that remark, Jeongyeon glance at her—confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes grimaced, and her jaw rolled.

"Well, your father was Slytherin's best seeker. His name was all over the trophy room. Not to mention, he was intelligent and powerful. _And you..._ —are the perfect replica of him. Well, _almost..._ "

"How do you know all of this?" Jeongyeon asked her again, her tone went higher than she expected, and it surprises Seulgi a little. 

But the latter continued, "Your Father is like the best graduate in Hogwarts. Yoo Seung-soo, the head of the Auror's office. Who wouldn't know him?" 

She never thought of it before, how much has her father change her to become someone so close and identical to him. He taught her everything he knew—in hopes that Jeongyeon would be like him too.

But the last thing that Jeongyeon want— _was_ to change. The last thing that she wants was power, and the last thing that she wants was to be like him.

* * *

  
  


“What you did there was brave, you know?” Madam Sunny said.

Jeongyeon couldn’t sleep. Nayeon’s accident hours ago really shaken her and manage to keep her away. Her heart was all over the place, watching Nayeon’s body falling from the sky, and just imagining it—hitting the cold surface, was a sheer amount of terror.

Saving her would have sent her to detention; she was lucky to get away. But now, sneaking past the curfew time to check up on Nayeon on the Hospital Wing—was like challenging the luck itself.

Madam Sunny was surprisingly kind-hearted enough to let her in. “You can excuse yourself out after this, I trust you can do it yourself.” Jeongyeon nodded.

Her eyes were focused on Nayeon, who was sleeping so peacefully on the bed. Her hands were bandaged up because of the scratches she got holding on that broomstick. She could’ve died— _could’ve_ —if Jeongyeon was a little bit late, she’d be dead.

Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon’s hand and enveloped it with her own—caressing it slowly. Her hand was warm, while Jeongyeon was cold—they clash together. And she holds it tight, pressing it against her lips.

_“She didn’t fall—you saved her life—she’s safe.”_

She repeated the sentences, mumbling it against her skin. Like an unspoken prayer, she chanted. 

_If Jeongyeon was her father’s perfect replica like Seulgi said, Nayeon would’ve died._

_If Jeongyeon was her father’s perfect replica, Nayeon would’ve been saved._

_If Jeongyeon was her father’s perfect replica, They wouldn’t talk together._

_If Jeongyeon was her father’s perfect replica, They wouldn’t become friends…_

She would never be like him, and she would never change like him. Because Jeongyeon is her own self—a Yoo—a Slytherin—a pure-blood and maybe, _just maybe—a blood-traitor._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading the chapter!  
> Sorry for the bad writing. Leave a comment, if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Twitter Acc: @2yeon_au  
> Plus check out @tonidoodles for the fanart that I've mentioned.


End file.
